Christmas' Spirit
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Laris Neal] C'est la veille de noël et alors que Regina pense qu'elle va passer un paisible dîner avec son fils, Emma Swan apparait sur le pas de sa porte avec un cadeau et une bonne, ou pas si bonne, nouvelle.


_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire à _**Laris Neal.**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : **http(:) s/7667124/1(/)Christmas-Spirit

**Christmas' Spirit **_(L'esprit de noël)_

C'était enfin la veille de noël et Henry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il descendit les escaliers en courant et trouva sa mère assise à son bureau, le regard lointain. Regina avait un verre de vin à la main et regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, elle n'avait pas remarqué Henry jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tape sur l'épaule.

« Hey mon chéri », lui sourit-elle.

« Maman, on peut aller manger ? J'ai faim ... Et puis, je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux ! » Il lui sourit en retour.

« Bien sur, on y va. Mais tu sais que tu dois attendre demain matin pour les ouvrir, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle le regarda sérieusement et levant un sourcil.

« Ouais, je sais ... », il semblait un peu déçu.

« Allez, allons manger. » Elle se leva en posant son verre sur le bureau.

Henry courut pour être sûr d'être le premier à table, Regina était juste derrière mais quelque chose la fit se stopper dans l'entrée. La sonnerie de la porte. Qui diable cela pouvait-il être à cette heure ? La veille de noël ? Et à Storybrooke ? Regina tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face à une Emma Swan qui la regardait embarrassée.

« Désolée de vous dérangez madame le maire. Je ... Je suis juste ... _Merde._ Ecoutez, je sais que nous avons quelques différents mais c'est noël et je veux faire ce qu'il convient pour lui » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Regina se retourna et vit Henry debout derrière elle, le visage soucieux. Elle lui parla d'une voix rauque et sérieuse.

« Henry va dans la cuisine, je serai là dans une minute. »

« Mais maman... » Commença-t-il.

« Je ne le dirai pas deux fois Henry », son regard tendre s'assombrit, alors il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Elles étaient de nouveau seules. Regina plongea alors son regard dans les yeux verts d'Emma pour découvrir se qu'elle manigançait vraiment. Elle n'était pas en colère, un peu embêtée bien sur, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour elle. Rien qu'elle ne pourrait pas gérer.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment Miss Swan ? En venant ici, à cette heure ? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre. J'apporte un cadeau à Henry, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais quand même... Je pense qu'il l'aimera. » Elle fit une pause, regardant le sol blanc. C'était une nuit neigeuse, de petits flocons tombaient du ciel et il faisait vraiment froid mais cela ne semblait pas déranger l'adjointe du Sheriff.

« Donc ? »

« Bien, vous avez gagné madame le maire. Je m'en vais demain matin. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici et je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le gamin. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien et je l'aime aussi mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Je fais ça pour son bien. » Elle releva la tête, regardant dans les yeux noirs surpris de la maire.

Regina resta sans vox, totalement surprise. Il y avait quelque chose... Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoi mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose de nouveau. C'était comme un vide, quelque chose de soudainement manquant. Elle fixa Emma sans rien dire mais pensa rapidement. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu été qu'Emma la laisse tranquille, quitte la ville et sorte de leurs vies le plus rapidement possible. Mais il y avait toujours eu Emma et son stupide entêtement. Et maintenant qu'Emma partait enfin, elle ne souhaitait plus cela.

_Pourquoi ?_

Regina ne voulait même pas essayer d'y réfléchir.

« Oh vraiment ? » Elle sourit essayant d'avoir l'air aimable. « C'est bien Miss Swan. Vous verrez, c'est la meilleure chose que vous aurez faite. Entrez, vous pouvez donner votre cadeau à Henry avant de partir.

Emma ne pouvait pas croire que Regina la laissait entrer. Elle pensait que la maire lui dirait juste de la laisser tranquille mais visiblement, elle s'était trompé. Elle regarda alors Regina essayant de deviner si celle-ci était vraiment sérieuse mais elle ne vit aucune trace de plaisanterie sur son visage.

« Merci, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi », lui sourit la blonde.

Regina ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant la blonde entrer puis la referma juste derrière elle. Elle appela Henry qui apparut presque immédiatement. Le sourire du petit garçon s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit Emma et il courut la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver ! » Dit-il faisant rire Emma.

« Oh vraiment gamin ? Eh bien, je t'ai apporté un cadeau que tu peux ouvrir avant minuit, donc ouais, tu peux dire ça », elle sourit en lui donnant la petite boite avec un gros ruban rouge sur le dessus.

Regina regarda la scène amusée. Ils avaient l'air heureux tous les deux et au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas jalouse, plus maintenant. C'était presque comme ...

« Maman, regarde ! C'est un puzzle ! » Dit-il en lui montrant le cadeau.

C'était un joli puzzle avec un ours et un loup dans une forêt.

« C'est un grand, comme ça vous pourrez jouer tous les deux », leur dit la blonde en souriant.

Cette phrase figea Regina. Emma avait acheté quelque chose pour qu'elle et son fils s'amuse ensemble, c'était quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Son regard n'était pas tendre quand elle demanda :

« Etes-vous sérieuse Miss Swan ? » Après cette question, ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

Emma déglutit, elle était triste. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter, mais elle le devait. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Elle regarda tristement Henry qui se sentit soudainement concerné par ce regard. Elle sourit à la brune essayant de lui monté qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus. Elle avait finit. Elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle aimait Henry, elle était sa mère biologique. Elle ne détestait pas Regina, elle était ... quoi ? Elle pouvait juste dire que Regina n'était pas aussi mauvaise et méchante qu'elle le pensait. Regina était juste une femme normale qui avait de rester seule dans un monde d'homme. Elle avait un fils, vivait dans une petite ville et devait faire face au monde réel et cruel.

« Oui, Regina. Je suis sérieuse. J'ai dis que j'étais juste venus donner ça au gamin. Maintenant, je m'en vais. » Sa bouche était sèche, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça serait si dur de dire au revoir.

Toutes les relations qu'elle avait eu étaient avec des hommes qui n'étaient plus là quand elle se réveillait. Elle n'avait donc jamais eu à dire ses mots difficiles.

« C'est tout », elle regarda tendrement Henry, lui souhaitant toutes les meilleures choses possibles.

C'était une scène déchirante, même Regina pouvait le sentir. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait ou pourquoi elle le fit mais elle le fit. Quand Emma se tourna vers la porte, elle lui attrapa le poignet.

« Attendez, Emma », la blonde regarda derrière elle.

« Oui ? »

« Je ... Eh bien, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de partir demain. C'est noël. Peut-être que c'est le seul que vous pourrez passer avec votre fils. Vous pourriez rester ici cette nuit si vous voulez, et peut-être ... peut-être que vous pourriez quitter la ville dans quelques jours... » Les mots sortaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Emma hocha la tête en leur souriant. Elle comprit après un moment que Regina ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester, c'était une manière sûre pour elle de s'exprimer.

« Merci madame le maire, ce serait adorable »

Les yeux d'Henry étaient grands ouvert et brillants. Il serra fortement Emma puis sa mère contre lui.

« Merci maman, c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvait me faire ! »

Regina regarda son petit garçon les larmes aux yeux. Henry n'était pas toujours aussi adorable avec elle alors le voir agir ainsi et la serrer dans ses bras, c'était trop. Soudainement, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma et elles partagèrent un instant de compréhension.

La méchante reine ne sera jamais si c'était l'esprit de noël, le destin ou juste une coïncidence mais ils passèrent toute la veille et le jour de noël ensemble. Ce fut une belle et heureuse nuit, remplit de nourriture, de rire, de joie et d'amour ...

En fait, après cette nuit, Emma n'a jamais quittée Storybrooke, ni la maison de Regina.

**Fin**

**NdT : **Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu et que ma traduction est resté fidèle au texte de départ et assez fluide ...

Si vous avez des remarques ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer n'hésité surtout pas ) Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions :D

~Eva


End file.
